


Волшебник в папиной кровати

by Bathilda



Series: Отцами не рождаются [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Выходные Спенсера и Аарона с Джеком начинаются не очень удачно, но благодаря магии Спенсера Джек быстро об этом забывает.





	Волшебник в папиной кровати

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wizard in Daddy's Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/367272) by innerslytherin and severity_softly. 



**Название** : Волшебник в папиной кровати

**Переводчик** : Bathilda

**Бета** : Archie_Wynne

**Оригинал** : <https://geekystudmuffin.livejournal.com/12326.html> The Wizard in Daddy's Bed by innerslytherin and severity_softly разрешение получено

**Размер** : миди (6800 слов оригинала)

**Канон** : Criminal Minds

**Пейринг/Персонажи** : Аарон Хотчнер/Спенсер Рид, Джек Хотчнер, Хейли Хотчнер

**Категория** : слэш

**Жанр** : флафф, АУ

**Рейтинг** : PG-13

**Краткое содержание** : Выходные Спенсера и Аарона с Джеком начинаются не очень удачно, но благодаря магии Спенсера Джек быстро об этом забывает.

**Примечание** : Часть серии «Отцами не становятся», но можно читать как отдельный  фик. Все, что надо знать, так что это АУ, в котором Хотч разведен с Хейли и в устоявшихся отношениях со Спенсером, а Джеку — четыре года.

**Размещение** : запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора

 

Аарон Хотчнер не любил личные ссоры и выяснения отношений. Он не сбегал от них, нет, но сам определенно их не затевал, и поэтому больше года игнорировал пассивно-агрессивные выпады Хейли в адрес его работы. Если быть совсем уж откровенным, то Хотч с облегчением воспринял ее ультиматум: или он не едет в Милуоки, или между ними все кончено, — ведь это означало, что теперь он мог открыто и с чувством собственной правоты высказать Хейли все, что он об этом думал.

Сейчас, полтора года спустя, Хотч был по-прежнему уверен, что поступил правильно, и эту уверенность не поколебал даже яростный взгляд Хейли, которую он увидел в собственной гостиной, вернувшись вечером домой позже обычного. Он задержался, потому что заехал в магазин за любимыми кукурузными хлопьями Джека, и никак не ожидал застать дома бывшую жену. Вероятно, ее раздражение было как-то связано с тем, что Джек не отлипал от Спенсера, обняв обеими руками его ногу.

— Прости, я задержался, — сказал Хотч, мысленно задавшись вопросом, о чем Спенсер и Хейли разговаривали до его прихода. — Надо было заехать в магазин.

И он слегка протянул вперед пакеты с покупками, словно предъявляя доказательства своих слов.

Несколько долгих секунд Хейли не сводила глаз со Спенсера и Джека, а затем снова посмотрела на Аарона. Она была бледна, а ее взгляд метал громы и молнии, и у Хотча упало сердце.

— Что происходит? — спросил он.

Спенсер открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Хейли его опередила.

— Джек говорит, что Спенсер твой бойфренд, — тихо сказала она.

Спенсер погладил по макушке Джека, мертвой хваткой вцепившегося в его ногу, и спросил у Аарона:

— Кхм, мне уйти?

— Нет! — завопил Джек, глядя на Спенсера со слезами на глазах и ясно давая понять, что разревется, если его ослушаются.

В последнее время Спенсер чувствовал себя увереннее и свободнее в компании Джека, но еще не научился отказывать ему, поэтому Аарон не сомневался, что он подчинится.

— Нет, не надо, но ты можешь пойти поиграть с Джеком в его комнату, если хочешь, — ответил Аарон, убежденный, что Джеку не стоило видеть, как ссорятся его родители — а именно к этому, судя по всему, Хейли и готовилась.

Спенсер кивнул и попытался сделать шаг, не отлепляясь от Джека, который хихикнул в ответ и потянул его за рубашку. Спенсер покорно нагнулся и, взяв Джека на руки, вынес из комнаты. Аарон несколько секунд смотрел им вслед с легкой улыбкой, которую он безуспешно пытался скрыть, а потом повернулся к Хейли.

— Спенсер Рид твой бойфренд? — резко спросила Хейли. — Ты сказал нашему сыну, что целуешься с другим мужчиной? С мужчиной?! Какого черта, Аарон? Боже, ты что, хочешь меня унизить?

Аарон нахмурился и ответил:

— Чего я хочу, Хейли, так это построить счастливую жизнь на обломках старой. И ты больше не являешься ее частью. Ты сама выбрала уйти, и я не понимаю, как теперь тебя касается то, что я делаю.

— Меня это касается, потому что мой сын говорит всем, что его отец гей! — взорвалась Хейли.

— Он и в самом деле так говорит? Странно, потому что я рассказал ему о нас со Спенсером несколько месяцев назад, но ты лишь сейчас удивилась тому, что он болтает об этом с посторонними, — ответил Аарон.

Он давно ждал ее гневного звонка, но его так и не последовало, а сам Аарон не собирался звонить ей и обо всем докладывать. Его личная жизнь уже не была ее заботой, и хотя он не планировал скрывать от нее свои отношения со Спенсером, предупреждать ее или объяснять что-либо Аарон не намеревался.

— Я не удивлена, я зла, Аарон, — сказала Хейли. — Джек упомянул об этом месяцы назад, но я считала, что он все придумал. А сегодня я привезла его сюда и увидела, что тебя нет дома, зато есть Рид, и Джек обнимает его, как коала дерево!

— И? — уточнил Аарон, проходя на кухню, чтобы разобрать пакеты с покупками. — Не понимаю, в чем проблема.

— Ты был женат на мне! — последовав за ним, отозвалась Хейли. — Много лет, Аарон. Какого черта с тобой происходит?

— Как я уже говорил, это не твое дело, — сказал Аарон, изо всех сил стараясь не повышать голос, и начал выкладывать содержимое пакетов на стол. — Я заслуживаю счастья, пусть и не с тобой. Мы со Спенсером работаем вместе, и он понимает, как для меня важна работа. Он понимает и принимает меня, Хейли.

Аарон заставил себя замолкнуть в тот самый момент, когда она отшатнулась от него. Однако извиниться он не успел — Хейли напала на него раньше.

— Ну да, разумеется, это я во всем виновата, ведь я почему-то считала, что ты должен быть мужем и отцом, а не Суперменом!

— Признаю, я бывал дома не так много, как нам обоим хотелось бы, но когда был — я уделял тебя все время, — ответил Аарон, хотя и говорил самому себе, что ему лучше промолчать и не поднимать эту тему. Он сделал резкий вдох, сжал двумя пальцами переносицу и покачал головой. — Я отказываюсь ссориться с тобой, Хейли, и разговаривать об этом. Я любил тебя полжизни. Ты все еще мне дорога, и я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива. Но мое собственное счастье больше от тебя не зависит. Что я делаю со своей жизнью и с кем собираюсь ее провести — не твоя забота.

— Если то, как ты живешь, затрагивает нашего ребенка, — это моя забота, — прорычала Хейли. — Но ты, как обычно, ведешь себя как эгоист и печешься только о своих желаниях.

— И каким образом это затрагивает Джека? — уточнил Аарон. — Кроме того, что Спенсер является для него отличной ролевой моделью, на что ты едва ли можешь пожаловаться. По крайней мере, я не скрываю от Джека свои отношения со Спенсером. Думаешь, для Джека было бы лучше, если бы мы прятались по углам?

Аарон закрыл дверцы шкафа, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не хлопнуть ими.

Неприязнь во взгляде Хейли ничуть не уменьшилась.

— Думаешь, для Джека будет хорошо, если его станут дразнить в школе, когда он скажет, что его папа — гей? — парировала она. — Или, по-твоему, ему пойдет на пользу то, что рано или поздно он начнет сомневаться, что ты вообще любил меня, потому что ты?..

Она осеклась, раздраженно выдохнула и провела рукой по волосам.

— Не смей бросаться такими обвинениями, — тихо сказал Аарон. — Я любил тебя всем сердцем, Хейли. Я никогда не был для тебя достаточно хорош, никогда не мог сравниться с твоим воображаемым идеалом, но это не значит, что я не старался. Все, что важно для Джека, — это то, что мы оба его любим. Никто из нас не был счастлив в браке. Полагаешь, Джеку было бы лучше видеть постоянно ссорящихся родителей?

Аарон стиснул зубы и прошел в гостиную, осознав, что все же стал повышать голос с каждым словом. Это напомнило ему дни перед разводом, когда он отчаянно пытался спасти свой брак, а Хейли не хотела больше иметь с ним ничего общего. Вот только сейчас она выговаривала ему за то, что он посмел строить новые отношения, как раньше ругалась из-за того, как он упорно цеплялся за их брак.

Хейли пошла за ним.

— Аарон, тебя никогда не было дома! — пронзительным голосом сказала она. — Ты всегда был со своей командой, а теперь вдруг выясняется, что спишь с одним из них. С мужчиной! Что я должна думать? Сколько раз ты уходил на работу, оставив меня одну с больным ребенком, с лужайкой, которую надо подстричь, и еще с кучей дел, которые мне приходилось делать самой? Я занималась чертовым домом, пока ты проводил время со Спенсером Ридом!

Аарон резко повернулся на каблуках и шагнул навстречу Хейли.

— Не смей обвинять меня в изменах! — выкрикнул он.

— Неважно, спал ты с ним тогда или нет, думал ты вообще об этом или нет, ты все равно был и остаешься виноватым в эмоциональной измене, как и я, — прошипела Хейли. — Ты постоянно был с ними. И с ним, —добавила она, вновь повышая голос. — Это ставит под вопрос все, что было между нами, Аарон! Джеку четыре, и…

Хейли замолкла, потому что они оба вздрогнули от внезапно раздавшегося сверху непонятного громкого звука. Секунду спустя стало ясно, что Спенсер включил за всю мощность какую-то детскую песню. Взглянув на Хейли, Аарон увидел, что она прижимает руки к груди, еще не оправившись от неожиданности. Сам Аарон выдохнул и отвел глаза.

Музыка была громкой, намного громче, чем Спенсер обычно включал ее, и не требовалось много времени, чтобы понять, почему.

— Аарон, — произнесла Хейли, и он снова посмотрел на нее, все еще злясь. — Аарон, я этого не понимаю.

Ей и не надо было понимать, и Аарон промолчал.

В конце концов она издала горький смешок и посмотрела наверх.

— Господи, он что, хочет оглушить Джека?

— Нет, он просто не хочет, чтобы Джек слышал, как мы ссоримся.

Она перевела на него взгляд и приоткрыла от удивления рот.

Аарон покачал головой, чувствуя тяжесть в груди.

— Просто… просто уходи, Хейли, — тихо сказал он. — Пожалуйста.

Она недоуменно уставилась на него, но Аарон не собирался рассказывать ей о Спенсере Риде и его характере, а без этого их дальнейший разговор был бы бессмысленным.

— Мне это не нравится, Аарон, имей в виду, — холодно сказала Хейли, но, по крайней мере, она больше не кричала.

— Если ты хочешь обсудить что-то еще, касающееся нашего сына, мы можем сделать это наедине, — ровным тоном сказал Аарон, — например, когда Джек будет у дедушки с бабушкой или с няней. Я не стану разговаривать с тобой на эту тему там, где он может нас услышать.

Он едва не извинился перед ней за все, что наговорил, но вовремя сдержался, потому что на самом деле ни о чем не жалел. Кроме, может быть, того, что он был настолько громок, что Джек и Спенсер могли разобрать его слова.

Хейли тихо фыркнула — не то от раздражения, не то от обиды, но развернулась и молча ушла. Аарон подошел к двери медленнее, чем обычно, закрыл ее и несколько долгих минут стоял, прислонившись к ней спиной. Он с силой потер лицо обеими руками, подавляя желание заплакать.

Конечно же, он не заплакал. Он научился сдерживать слезы, когда был в возрасте Джека. Он не плакал над своим развалившимся браком. Он не пролил ни слезинки над гробом отца, несмотря на парализовавшее его горе. Аарон знал, отлично знал, каково это — расти в доме, где царит злость, пренебрежение и насилие, и он застрелится прежде, чем сделает такое с Джеком. Однако он не подумал об этом, пока они с Хейли выясняли отношения, добавляя к старым обидам новые, пока их сын и любовник Аарона были в доме.

Наконец Аарон тяжело сглотнул и заставил себя подняться наверх с таким ощущением, словно его ноги вдруг заменили свинцовые протезы.

Добравшись до верхней ступеньки, Аарон расслышал помимо музыки пение Джека или, по крайней мере, отдаленное подобие пения, то и дело прерываемое хихиканьем. Аарон немного расслабился, и его сожаление обо всем, что только что произошло, разбавилось благодарностью к Спенсеру. Аарон даже на секунду заколебался, прежде чем войти в комнату, неуверенный, что ему стоило прерывать Джека и Спенсера, но все же открыл дверь. Он знал, что ни один из них не услышит стука, поэтому вошел без приглашения.

На Джеке была ковбойская шляпа, которая была ему размера на два велика, и маленькая кобура с пластмассовым шестизарядным «Ремингтоном», подаренным ему Дэйвом на Рождество. Аарон невольно улыбнулся. Дэйв сказал Джеку, что если он хочет вырасти и стать Клинтом Иствудом, как его папа, то надо начинать практиковаться уже сейчас. Джек его не понял, но рассмеялся и с тех пор часто носил этот костюм.

Прислонившись к дверному косяку, Аарон смотрел, как Джек прыгает вокруг Спенсера, чувствуя, как защемило у него в груди. Может, его семья и не была нормальной в представлении большинства людей, но она совершенно точно была чудесной.

Спенсер, наконец, заметил Аарона, посмотрев ему в глаза, сказал: «Привет». Аарон не столько услышал это, сколько прочел по губам. Джек проследил за взглядом Спенсера и, увидев Аарона, завопил, перекрикивая музыку:

— Папочка! Спенсер — волшебник, настоящий!

У него были огромные глаза, и, как бы Аарон ни был благодарен Спенсеру за то, что он отвлекал Джека, сейчас он пожалел об этом. Спенсер еще поплатится за то, что показывал Джеку магические фокусы, ведь дети такого возраста могли быть безжалостными и неутомимыми.

— Правда? — уточнил Аарон и сначала выключил музыку, а затем присел на корточки перед Джеком и нарочито округлил глаза.

— Правда? Спенсер, покажешь мне магию?

По мнению Аарона, Спенсер уже продемонстрировал достаточно магии, просто не дав Джеку услышать ссору родителей. Аарон надеялся, что Спенсер прочел по его взгляду, как он был ему благодарен.

— Покажи ему, покажи! — потребовал Джек.

Спенсер улыбнулся, не открывая глаз от Аарона, а затем снова посмотрел на Джека.

— Какой-нибудь из фокусов, которые я тебе показывал, или новый? — спросил он.

— Новый! — просиял Джек.

— Хорошо, — ответил Спенсер и огляделся.

Минуту спустя он подошел к коробке с «Лего», стоявшей на другом конце комнаты, и принялся рыться в ней. Когда он вернулся, то толкнул Аарона в бедро, отчего тот шлепнулся на зад. Джек звонко рассмеялся, а Аарон с притворным и игривым возмущением взглянул на него, но Спенсер не обратил на это ни малейшего внимания. Он протянул Джеку детальку от «Лего» и спросил:

— Видишь, вот здесь она чуть-чуть отколота?

Джек пододвинулся поближе, изучил деталь и согласно кивнул.

— Запомни, как она выглядит, — сказал Спенсер, сделал пасс руками, и деталь «исчезла».

Джек открыл рот, когда Спенсер показал ему пустые руки. Аарон театрально ахнул и сделал вид, что обыскивает пол.

— Куда она делась? — «удивился» он.

— Это магия, папа! — воскликнул Джек.

Спенсер широко улыбнулся и сказал Аарону:

— Проверь свои карманы.

Аарон послушался и обнаружил в правом кармане брюк деталь «Лего». Он положил ее на ладонь и протянул вперед руку, удивленно уставившись на Спенсера. Как он провернул этот фокус?

Спенсер пожал плечами и спросил у Джека:

— Это та же деталь?

Джек подскочил к Аарону, схватил деталь и внимательно ее изучил.

— Это… да! Та самая!

Джек улыбнулся, а затем нагнулся и пошептал Аарону:

— Спенсер волшебник. Ты знал, что целовал волшебника?

Аарон не мог не рассмеяться.

— Нет, этого я не знал, —признался он, скрестив ноги, и подался к Джеку. — Он очень хороший волшебник, правда? Ты поблагодарил его за то, что он показал тебя магический фокус?

— Спасибо! — прокричал Джек, запрыгнул на Спенсера и обнял его за шею, потеряв по дороге свою ковбойскую шляпу.

— Грх, — невнятно отозвался Спенсер, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, и неловко погладил Джека по спине.

Аарону казалось забавным, что Спенсеру легко давались неосознанные знаки выражения симпатии вроде прикосновений к руке, но когда дело доходило до чего-то более демонстративного, он сразу терялся.

— Пожалу… — Спенсер осекся, потому что Джек заорал во всю мощь своих легких:

— Еще один!

Спенсер поморщился и бросил на Аарона взгляд, полный молчаливого призыва о помощи.

— Думаю, самое время для ужина, — улыбнулся Аарон. — Есть здесь голодные ковбои или волшебники?

— Я! — снова заорал Джек, и Спенсер опять поморщился.

Аарон плотно сжал губы, силясь не рассмеяться, и сказал:

— Дома мы разговариваем тихо, ковбой Джек.

— Я, — повторил Джек, на этот раз тише.

Аарон кивнул и спросил, мельком взглянув на Спенсера:

— Что голодные ковбои едят на ужин?

— Макароны и пюре! — Джек освободил Спенсера и возбужденно запрыгал. — И капкейки!

— Капкейков у нас нет, если только Спенсер не вытащит из рукава, — улыбнулся Аарон и тут же раскаялся в том, что сказал, потому что Джек выжидающе и с надеждой посмотрел на Спенсера.

— Я, кхм, я не умею наколдовывать еду, — произнес Спенсер вслух, а мысленно сказал все, что он думал об Аароне, и это было написано у него на лице. — Из-за магии еда на вкус настоящая бяка. Эм, в пространственно-временном континууме она становится… грязной, — добавил он.

Джек был разочарован и в то же время совершенно сбит с толку.

Аарон расхохотался и подхватил Джека на руки. Джека — и его ковбойскую шляпу, которую он, извернувшись, умудрился цапнуть в последний момент.

— От волшебной еды становишься еще больше голодным и совсем не наедаешься, — объяснил Аарон, и лицо Джека просветлело. — Идем, приготовим макароны и пюре.

— И спагетти? — уточнил Джек.

— Может, мы сделаем спагетти завтра, — с улыбкой сказал Аарон. — Пошли вниз.

Он протянул руку Спенсеру и, когда тот взял ее, рывком поднял его на ноги, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Джек счастливо пискнул, но ничего не сказал.

— Спенсер может… либе… лебе… перенести меня по воздуху вниз? — спросил Джек.

— Ммм, для этого тебе должно быть как минимум десять лет. Левитация — очень сложная магия.

Аарон посмотрел на Спенсера, взглядом давая ему понять, что если он еще не пожалел о том, что показал Джеку «магию», то очень скоро это сделает.

Джек нахмурился и попросил Спенсера:

— Пусть я стану сразу взрослым.

— Эм…

Аарон дал ему пару секунд, но когда стало ясно, что продолжения не будет, пришел на помощь:

— Если ты вдруг вырастешь сейчас, то больше не сможешь дружить с ребятами в школе.

— Спенсер сделает их тоже большими! — отозвался Джек.

— Не уверен. Боюсь, это слишком сложно для одного волшебника, — сказал Аарон.

— Тогда только меня и Сару, — стоял на своем Джек.

Аарон выгнул бровь, немного удивленный такой последовательностью, но зато теперь он мог перевести разговор на другую тему.

— Кто такая Сара?

— Моя герлфренд, — объяснил Джек, пока Аарон усаживал его за стол.

— Да? — рассмеялся Аарон. — Предупреди меня, когда вы соберетесь бежать из дома, чтобы пожениться, хорошо?

— Угу, — пообещал Джек, схватил перечницу и солонку и начал играть с ними, рассыпая по столешнице соль и перец. — У нее голубые глаза-а-а, и голубые во-о-олосы, и голубые зу-у-у-убы, и голубые па-а-а-льцы, — пропел он. — А в пятницу она дала мне печенье.

— Кажется, она очень милая. И красивая, — прибавил Аарон, понимая, что улыбается, как дурак.

Спенсер, спустившийся вслед за ними, начал готовить пюре, пока Аарон занялся макаронами.

— С какой она планеты? — серьезно спросил он.

— С Земли, глупый, — громко хихикая, ответил Джек.

 * * *

Ужин, как и следовало ожидать, был далеко не чинным и аккуратным, и Аарон привычно сражался с ним, чтобы непрерывно болтающий Джек замолчал хоть ненадолго, чтобы что-нибудь съесть. По крайней мере Джек уже перерос стадию швыряния едой, иначе Спенсер наверняка сбежал бы есть в кабинет. После ужина Джек захотел поиграть на заднем дворе, и Аарон был только «за». Они надели куртки и вышли на улицу, и Аарон обнял Спенсера, глядя на то, как Джек возит свои машинки по перилам веранды.

— Прости, — сказал Аарон после нескольких минут молчания.

Спенсер резко вдохнул, словно не ожидал этих слов, и повернулся к нему.

— За что? — пробормотал Спенсер. — Я сам виноват, это я показал ему магические фокусы.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я, — ответил Аарон и крепче обнял его. — За то, что случилось раньше. Мне не следовало спорить с Хейли там, где вы могли нас услышать. Прости.

Спенсер сжал губы и кивнул.

— Такое случается, — сказал он, пожав плечами. — Все в порядке.

— Нет, — возразил Аарон, — не в порядке. Ты такого не заслужил. Это больше не повторится.

Он не сводил глаз с Джека, который устроил скоростные гонки своих болидов по краям ступенек.

— Аарон… — Спенсер надолго замолк, а затем поцеловал Аарона в щеку, пока Джек был полностью поглощен игрой. — Ты ничего мне не должен, ни извинений, ни объяснений. Я просто… — Он опустил голову, и его глаза закрыла растрепавшаяся челка. — Я решил, что он не должен этого слышать.

В его голосе были слышны неуверенность в себе и уязвимость, и у Аарона сжалось сердце. Он поцеловал Спенсера в лоб и тихо сказал:

— Вот поэтому я думаю, что ошибаешься, когда говоришь, что из тебя не получится хороший отец.  

Аарон заправил прядь волос Спенсера за ухо, и тот, слегка улыбнувшись, прижался к нему.

— Просто в этом случае я знал, каково Джеку, — признался Спенсер.

Аарон кивнул и провел костяшками пальцев по щеке Спенсера.

— Прости, — повторил он. — Я не хочу, чтобы такое происходило в нашем доме.

Он все еще смотрел на Спенсера, когда что-то чувствительно врезалось ему в ногу. Аарон вскрикнул и увидел, что у него на пальцах стоит игрушечный мусоровоз, а Джек довольно улыбается, задрав голову.

— Папа, ты мешаешь движению! Отойди.

Аарон со смехом выдохнул и отступил на несколько шагов.

— Извини, пожалуйста. Мне надо быть внимательнее.

— Да, надо, — ответил Джек. — Отойди, Спенсер!

Джек начинал капризничать, что было верным признаком того, что его скоро пора будет укладывать спать.

Спенсер в буквальном смысле слова подпрыгнул, когда Джек наехал игрушкой и на его ногу. Он быстро освободил путь машинкам, и Джек повез их дальше по веранде.

— Я же сказал, что ты не должен передо мной извиняться.

— Я знаю, но для меня это важно, — отозвался Аарон. Он хорошо понимал, каково это: бояться, что ты повторяешь поведение своих родителей, даже если оно было в корне неправильным. — Я поклялся, что никогда не буду таким, как мой биологический отец. И я всегда мог рассчитывать, что мой партнер скажет мне, если я переступлю черту. Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, Спенсер.

Несколько мгновений Спенсер смотрел на него, а потом кивнул.

— Хорошо. Но это не было… не важно.

И он быстро поцеловал Аарона. Тот улыбнулся, но продолжил пристально смотреть на Спенсера.

— Не было чем? — спросил Аарон, зная, что не станет настаивать на ответе, если Спенсер не захочет говорить об этом.

Спенсер беспокоился о своей роли в жизни Джека и о том, какое влияние оказывал на мальчика, но, по мнению Аарона, он отлично со всем справлялся.

Спенсер взглянул на Джека, потом снова на Аарона и тряхнул головой. Аарон подумал, что, вероятно, это тоже был разговор, который не следовало слышать Джеку.

— Ничего, — пробормотал Спенсер. — Все в порядке.

 * * *

Обычно уложить Джека спать было проще, чем сегодня, просто потому что он был таким активным, что за день совершенно выматывался. Однако в этот раз он ныл, дулся и требовал, чтобы Спенсер прочитал ему историю после того, как Аарон уже почитал ему. Аарон пообещал, что Спенсер почитает Джеку завтра. Сам Спенсер был готов на это прямо сейчас, но, видя суровое выражение лица Аарона, сдержался и не стал ничего предлагать.

Наконец, после того, как Джек попил, Аарон оставил его спать, спустился вниз и со вздохом рухнул на диван рядом со Спенсером.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Спенсер, тут же прижавшись к Аарону и поцеловав его в шею.

— Вымотан, — ответил Аарон, обнял Спенсера и улыбнулся. — Я знаю, что ты был не против почитать ему сегодня, но ты ведь понимаешь, почему я этого не разрешил, да?

— Хм, думаю, да, — сказал Спенсер и крепче прижался к Аарону.

— И почему же? — поинтересовался Аарон.

Спенсер рассмеялся, потому что в этот момент Аарон был похож на строго преподавателя.

— Потому что ты хотел, чтобы он понял: если ты что-то говоришь, то это окончательное решение и его не изменить, — послушно ответил Спенсер и легонько укусил Аарона. — Я не студент курса «Родительство для начинающих», знаешь ли.

— Извини, — рассмеялся Аарон и поцеловал его.  

— Ммм…  

Спенсер тоже рассмеялся, попытался придвинуться поближе, и его смех стал громче, когда что-то кольнуло его запястье. Он отстранился, тряхнул рукой, и Аарон увидел детальку «Лего», которую Спенсер показывал Джеку, когда делал фокус.

— У меня уже стали заканчиваться места, куда все это прятать, — сказал Спенсер и вслед за деталькой достал прыгающий мячик, а из нагрудного кармана — игрушечного солдатика. — Я уже и забыл, что они там.

— Осторожно, иначе Джек решит, что ты еще и ходячий магазин игрушек, — со смехом откликнулся Аарон и погладил грудь Спенсера. — Мне счастлив, что мой сын тебя обожает, — шепотом добавил он, скользя губами по шее Спенсера.

Спенсер снова рассмеялся и достал еще одну игрушку из кармана брюк, но при этом откинул голову, чтобы Аарону было удобнее его целовать.

— Я ему нравлюсь, потому что я фокусник. И потому что он считает, что я «глупый и смешной».

— Сейчас это самая высшая оценка, которую он может дать кому-нибудь, — пробормотал Аарон, прихватывая зубами нежную кожу Спенсера, и добавил почти весело: — Хейли была не слишком довольна тем, что ты ему так нравишься.

Мгновение спустя он положил голову на плечо Спенсера и сказал еще веселее:  

— Боже, нельзя так этому радоваться.

— Нет, можно, — улыбнулся в ответ Спенсер. — Она жаждала крови, Аарон.

— Хм, возможно, она, наконец, поняла, что я не приползу к ней, умоляя дать мне второй шанс, — сказал Аарон, поцеловал Спенсера и вздохнул. — Я ненавижу это, — продолжил он уже без тени веселья. — Я хочу, чтобы Джек уважал и любил ее, но наши с тобой отношения — не ее дело.

— В каком-то смысле — ее, — ответил Спенсер, тоже вздохнул и обнял Аарона. Было странно разговаривать о Хейли, словно она могла как-то повлиять на их с Аароном отношения. Это было не так, но в то же время в определенном смысле от нее многое зависело. В общем, все было сложно.  

Спенсер запустил пальцы в короткие волосы Аарона и добавил:

— Мы еще не раз с ней встретимся, и едва ли это будут мирные встречи.

— Она первая решила, что ей будет лучше с кем-то другим, — ответил Аарон — Она не имеет права винить меня за то, что я последовал ее примеру и сделал то же самое.  

В объятиях Спенсера Аарон расслабился. Спенсер всегда радовался, когда Аарон черпал в нем силу и успокоение, а не наоборот.  

Почувствовав, что непроизвольно хмурится, Спенсер сказал:

— Неправда. Ты дождался развода, в отличие от нее.

Он знал, что не должен был испытывать такую неприязнь к Хейли, но он был оскорблен и возмущен из-за Аарона. Спенсер глубоко вздохнул и усилием воли попытался забыть все. Не получилось.

— Я знаю. Я ей не изменял, но я все же нашел другого, — уткнувшись в шею Спенсера, сказал Аарон. — Не обращай внимания, это неважно. Я люблю тебя, Спенсер.

— Я знаю, — тихо отозвался Спенсер, взял Аарона за локоть и, нагнувшись, крепко поцеловал.

Аарон с готовностью отозвался на поцелуй, обхватив ладонью затылок Спенсера. Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Аарон улыбнулся и предложил:

— Может, мы тоже пойдем в кровать?

Его взгляд был теплым и благодарным.

— Но я не устал! — сказал Спенсер, копируя Джека.

— Я тоже, — рассмеялся Аарон.

— Расскажешь мне историю? — широко улыбаясь, спросил Спенсер.

— Твои истории лучше, — ответил Аарон, не отрываясь от шеи Спенсера.  

Спенсер усмехнулся и поцеловал его.

— А у тебя голос сексуальнее, — возразил он и начал вставать с дивана, утягивая за собой Аарона.

Тот обнял Спенсера и поцеловал, и лишь после этого пошел с ним в спальню. По пути Аарон расстегнул пуговицы его рубашки, а когда они закрыли за собой дверь спальни, быстро снял с него ботинки и брюки. Когда он добрался до разноцветных носков — розового и голубого на этот раз, — то хохотнул, удивив Спенсера. Аарон никогда не спрашивал его, почему он не носит носки одного цвета и никогда над этим не смеялся.

— Что? — с вызовом спросил Спенсер.

Аарон посмотрел на него, улыбаясь, и запустил в носок палец. Мгновение спустя он вынул оттуда очередную детальку «Лего».

— Волшебник, — хмыкнул он.

Спенсер поджал губы и слегка потянул Аарона за волосы.

— Заткнись или я превращу тебя в жабу.

 * * *

За то время, что они были вместе, Спенсер привык просыпаться в объятиях Аарона. Это было приятно, и он чувствовал себя защищенным. Медленно просыпаться, прижимаясь к Аарону, было одной из самых приятных вещей в жизни Спенсера.

Однако этим утром Спенсера выдернул из крепкого сна удар по ребрам. За ним последовал удар по голове, и Спенсер, охнув, откатился в сторону, подальше от нападавшего, и едва не упал на пол — совершенно голый.

Чего, к огромному счастью не случилось, и эта мысль возникла у Спенсера сразу же, как он увидел, кто его атаковал.

— Спенсер, папа, пора вставаа-а-ать! — крикнул Джек, и Аарон застонал в ответ.

Он был сонным и недовольным, но определенно не выглядел так, словно был в пяти секундах от инфаркта, как сам Спенсер.

Прижав руку к груди, в которой бешено било сердце, Спенсер поглубже зарылся в одеяло.

— Думаю, маленькие мальчики должны еще спать в это время, — хрипло сказал Аарон.

— Встава-а-айте! — снова закричал Джек, и Аарон сел и приложил палец к его губам.

— Так громко мы разговариваем только на улице, не дома, — напомнил Аарон, а затем обнял Джека и, повалив его на бок, стал щекотать.

Одеяло сползло с него, и Спенсер мрачно заметил, что на Аароне были пижамные штаны — видимо, ночью он просыпался и успел одеться.

Правда, сейчас Джек все равно не мог видеть Спенсера, его загораживал Аарон, пожалуй, специально. Поэтому Спенсер выскользнул из кровати и быстро надел боксеры. Хотя он знал, что Джеку было все равно, он чувствовал себя обнаженным в одних трусах, и потому натянул футболку и пижамные штаны, которые взял из «своего» ящика комода. Джек довольно смеялся и повизгивал от щекотки Аарона, и поэтому даже не заметил, что Спенсер вообще куда-то уходил.

Вернувшись в кровать, все еще немного раздраженный Спенсер лег на бок лицом к Аарону и Джеку, потирая ушибленные ребра. Он протянул руку, щелкнул пальцами по спине Аарона и снова скрестил руки на груди.  

Аарон перевернулся вместе с Джеком, которого, в отместку, тут же посадил на грудь Спенсера. Джек счастливо взвизгнул и, обняв Спенсера за шею, слюняво поцеловал.

— Пфы, — не сдержался Спенсер, но, судя по всему, это было не страшно, потому что Джек посчитал это смешным, а не обидным. — Очень надеюсь, что ты сварил кофе, — сказал он Джеку.

Джек звонко рассмеялся и коленом ударил Спенсера в опасной близости от самого чувствительного места. Спенсер вздрогнул и посадил Джека на кровать между собой и Аароном. Он еще не достаточно проснулся, чтобы активно защищаться.

Аарон ухмыльнулся и, перегнувшись через Джека, тоже поцеловал Аарона, к счастью, не так слюняво.

— Я сейчас поставлю кофе, — сказал он. — Джекки, полежи с Аароном и поспи еще немножко, хорошо?

Джек радостно пискнул и зарылся в одеяло. Аарон проигнорировал недовольный взгляд Спенсера и вышел из комнаты. Спенсер очень, очень рассчитывал, что к кофе будет прилагаться завтрак.

— Спене-е-енсе-е-ер, — пропел под одеялом Джек и ткнул Спенсера в живот.

— Спи, — проворчал Спенсер.

Джек подполз поближе к нему и схватил за бок, сжимая и разжимая пальцы. Скорее всего, он пытался пощекотать Спенсера, но вместо этого лишь причинял боль. В конце концов Спенсер забрался под одеяло и обнял Джека, чтобы тот прекратил дергаться.

Джек рассмеялся.

— Не смешно, — буркнул Спенсер, но это еще больше рассмешило Джека.

— Ты глупый, — сказал Джек и добавил: — Просыпайся!

В тесном коконе одеяла его крик казался еще громче.

— Я уже проснулся! — застонав, быстро ответил Спенсер, стараясь не поднимать голос. — Пожалуйста, не кричи.

Джек подтянулся повыше и посмотрел Спенсеру глаза в глаза.

— Папа говорит: «Дома мы не говорим громко», — невозмутимо объяснил он, а затем улыбнулся и крикнул: — Не громко!

Спенсер дернулся от неожиданности и закрыл рот Джека рукой.

— Тогда говори негромко, — сказал он.

Джек лизнул его ладонь и хихикнул, когда Спенсер отдернул ее с брезгливым восклицанием. Это, однако, вызвало новый приступ хихиканья у Джека.  

— Так, все, я иду вниз за кофе, — заявил Спенсер, пока Джек смеялся, дрыгая руками и ногами, и начал вставать.

— Нет! — тут же притих Джек. Он снова повернулся лицом к Спенсеру и заныл: — Нет, нет, Спенсер, не надо!

Он вцепился в руку Спенсера и, надувшись, посмотрел на него несчастными глазами.

Спенсер поджал губы и, подумав, сказал:

— Я останусь, только если ты не будешь брыкаться и кататься по кровати.

— Не буду, — пообещал Джек. — Я буду спать, — глядя на Спенсера честными глазами, добавил он.

Спенсер внимательно посмотрел на него и уточнил:

— И не будешь кричать?

Джек кивнул и, немного поколебавшись, Спенсер залез обратно в кровать. Джек, однако, недолго оставался неподвижным. Секунд пять, не больше. Когда он начал играть с футболкой Спенсера, скручивая и теребя ее, Спенсер сказал со вздохом:

— Джек…

— Ты делаешь это неправильно! — с неожиданной обидой сказал Джек.  

Спенсер озадаченно нахмурился, и Джек продолжил, уставившись на него честным невинным взглядом:

— Папа всегда о-о-очень крепко меня обнимает, когда сплю в его кровати.

Спенсер опять вздохнул, обнял Джека и прижал его к себе. И хотя маленькое колено в ту же секунду уперлось ему прямо в живот, Спенсера приободрило то, как Джек удовлетворенно засопел, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь. Как он и обещал, Джек перестал елозить, и в комнате стало так тихо, что было слышно его размеренное дыхание.

Внизу Аарон ходил по кухне — судя по всему, готовил завтрак, и Спенсер слегка улыбнулся. Вряд ли Аарон быстро управится, но, по крайней мере, Джек больше не бесился и, вероятно, действительно засыпал, потому его дыхание становилось все медленнее и медленнее. Некоторое время сам Спенсер также лежал неподвижно и вдруг осознал, что напряжен, как натянутая струна, то ли потому, что ранее Джек вывел его из себя, то ли потому, что он сомневался, что ему следовало обнимать его. Как бы там ни было, Спенсер попытался расслабиться и устроиться поудобнее. Джек придвинулся поближе, но не издал ни звука, и Спенсер почувствовал, как него сами собой закрываются глаза.  

Проснулся Спенсер от того, что Аарон убрал волосы с его лица.  

— Я не хотел тебя будить, но завтрак готов, — тихо сказал Аарон, улыбаясь, и глаза его блестели.

— М-м-м…

Спенсер пошевелился, чувствуя прижимавшегося к нему всем телом Джека. Ему все еще было некомфортно от этого, но Аарон был счастлив, и Спенсер сонно и чуть неуверенно улыбнулся ему.

— Папа, ты обнимаешься лучше Спенсера, — сказал в полусне Джек.

— Спенсеру просто нужно больше практики, — усмехнулся Аарон.

Он взял Джека на руки, поцеловал в макушку и пригладил его волосы.

— Ты не пинался? — спросил Аарон.

— Нет, — отозвался Джек, уже почти проснувшись.

Аарон посмотрел на Спенсера, который поджал губы, но не ответил. Очевидно, Аарону было достаточно и этого. Он покачал головой, но ничего не сказал по этому поводу.

— Идемте, оладьи и колбаски стынут.

— Колбаски, колбаски, колбаски! — запел Джек, когда Аарон вынес его из комнаты.

Спенсер фыркнул, но пошел за ними, на ходу расчесывая волосы пятерней. После такого утра ему нужен был кофе. Много кофе. Он поставил на стол полный кофейник, и Аарон закатил глаза, увидев это, но промолчал и начал поливать сиропом оладьи Джека.

 * * *

Когда Хейли приехала забирать Джека, Спенсер был более чем готов отдохнуть от него. Он не представлял, как родители умудряются заниматься детьми всю неделю: одни выходные с Джеком — и Спенсеру уже не терпелось отдать его Хейли. Весь день Джек не затихал ни на минуту, если не считать слишком короткого сна после обеда. На вечер Аарон запланировал купание, и поэтому, когда приехала Хейли, Джек был спокоен и выглядел очаровательно в пижаме-боди. Он напомнил Спенсеру об обещании почитать ему и лежал у него на коленях с закрытыми глазами, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Спенсер не хотел будить Джека, и поэтому не шелохнулся. Если это будет необходимо, пусть это сделает Аарон.

— …придется отнести его, — сказал Аарон, входя в комнату вместе с Хейли. — Он почти спит.

У Хейли был такой вид, словно она собиралась возразить, но передумала, увидев Спенсера и Джека. У нее на лице появилось странное выражение, и секунду спустя она тихо сказала:

— Вы его уже усыпили? Слава богу.

Спенсер открыл было рот, но тут же его закрыл, не зная, что сказать. Он посмотрел на Аарона, но тот наблюдал за Хейли и никак не отреагировал.

— Как я и сказал, пусть Спенсер просто отнесет его в машину.

— Аарон… — шепотом начал Спенсер, но осекся, когда Хейли нахмурилась — то ли потому, что раньше она не слышала, как он называл Аарона по имени, то ли потому, что боялась, как бы он ни разбудил Джека.

Повернувшись к Аарону, Хейли кивнула.

— Хорошо, — сказала она и, повернувшись к Аарону, добавила: — Спасибо.

Спенсер понятия не имел, как укладывать, точнее, усаживать спящих детей в машину, и не испытывал особого желания научиться, но понимал, что придется. Аарон собрал сумку с вещами Джека и протянул ее Спенсеру. Хейли нахмурилась, когда Спенсер взял сумку и позволил Аарону помочь ему подняться с дивана. Спенсер проигнорировал ее и, босой, пошел на улицу с Джеком на руках. К счастью, Хейли обогнала его и открыла дверь машины, а также приготовила детское кресло. Когда Спенсер нагнулся, чтобы опустить Джека в кресло, тот позвал его тонким голоском.

— Спи дальше, — прошептал Спенсер.

— Ты меня обнимешь? — спросил Джек, но было ясно, что он не до конца проснулся. — Нужна практика.

Спенсер тихо рассмеялся, не в силах сдержаться — таким Джек был очень милым — и осторожно выпрямился.

— Я не… я не знаю, как все это делать, — неловко сказал он Хейли, показывая рукой на ремни кресла и отошел, встав рядом с Аароном.  

Спенсер не был уверен, надо ли ему оставаться или лучше уйти в дом, но тут Аарон повернулся к нему и приобнял за плечи, улыбнувшись.

— Увидимся через две недели, — сказал он Хейли. — Будь осторожна.

Хейли недовольно посмотрела на Аарона и кивнула.

— Пока. Пока, Спенсер, — добавила она, спохватившись в последнюю секунду, и села в машину, не дожидаясь ответа.

Аарон потянул Спенсера в дом, пробормотав:

— Все прошло чуть лучше, чем в пятницу.

— Все прошло намного лучше, — отозвался Спенсер, обнимая его за талию.

— Да, ты прав, — согласился Аарон, закрыл за ними дверь и поцеловал Спенсера. — Думаю, мы должны расслабиться, посмотреть какое-нибудь кино и выпить. Как тебе такой план?

Спенсер просиял и прижался к Аарону.

— Мне нравится. Звучит очень по-взрослому.

— Что, у тебя на уме недетское кино? — поддразнил его Аарон и снова поцеловал. — Я выберу фильм, а ты — вино.

— Ты просто не хочешь смотреть «Космическую одиссею 2001», — ответил Спенсер и притворно надулся, а затем поцеловал Аарона. — Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он.

— Мне достаточно было первого раза, когда я уснул еще до середины фильма, — улыбаясь, сказал Аарон. — Я тоже тебя люблю.

— Аарон, это один величайших фильмов в мире! — воскликнул Спенсер и усмехнулся, потому что они уже раз спорили на эту тему, когда он обиженно разбудил Аарона, проспавшего полфильма. Тогда Спенсер не выиграл этот спор и сомневался, что у него получится это сейчас.

— А еще он длится два часа, и он скучный, — сказал Аарон.

— Он вдохновляющий!

— Для гения — возможно, — не прекращая улыбаться, отозвался Аарон.

Спенсер душераздирающе вздохнул и спросил:

— Белое или красное?

Аарон быстро поцеловал его и сказал:

— Мне все равно, если я буду пить его в твоих объятиях.


End file.
